Pieces of furniture such as dining tables, game tables and their associated chairs tend to occupy a large portion of space in people's homes. This can be inconvenient, particularly for those living in small living areas such as apartments and small houses. To address this and other similar problems, foldable tables and chairs have been developed. The use of such foldable furniture in households, however, is limited because folding a table and a number of chairs after each meal is labor and time intensive. Moreover, storage of such items requires large empty storage spaces.
Furniture items such as dining tables and chairs also prevent venues such as hotels providing conference rooms and dining rooms from efficiently utilizing their spaces. For example, to adequately address the needs of a client organizing a large conference, venues generally need to provide two rooms, one for the conference with rows of chairs and one with tables for dining. That is because even if foldable chairs and tables are utilized, it is often time and labor intensive to fold, remove and/or set up a large number of tables and chairs. Moreover, a large storage space will be needed for storage of such items, when not in use.
Therefore, a need exists for providing an improved system and method for folding and storage of foldable furniture.